


Nobility

by CinnamonLily



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha rut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, Cursed Derek, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sort Of, more or less at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: After years away, Chris has come back to Beacon Hills. Before he has time to reconnect with anyone, he gets chased in the woods by a feral Derek, who has been cursed with an alpha rut. Chris submits to the idea that he's the only one who can help right then.





	Nobility

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this non-consensual, because it's sort of not for Derek. He can't help himself. For Chris... well, he sort of wants it, but he isn't having fun while it's happening. So be warned. The ending is fluffy though to make up for the other stuff, I hope!

* * *

   


   


Chris pressed his back against the large tree, trying to breathe quietly. He was panting though, feeling lightheaded from running, and he didn’t quite know what to do. He’d been a hunter for ages, since he could hold a gun it had been part of him, reformed as he was these days. Now, several years since he left Beacon Hills, he was back here, and something was chasing him.

The growl sounded closer then, and Chris froze, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt like he couldn’t, _shouldn’t,_ even blink.

Somehow, the rustling moved away again, and Chris tried to remember what he knew about the situation in Beacon Hills. He’d been getting gas at the station at the edge of town when something had come at him from the bushes. He hadn’t stopped to look what.

It made no sense. The Nemeton was dormant. Everyone had left town. Well, almost everyone. Last year, Derek had moved back, he was alpha again because of a mishap in somewhere along his travels, and he had a small pack here.

Derek’s pack consisted of Cora, Erica, and Boyd locally, and Peter, Stiles, and Lydia who came back regularly. Whatever was going on in town, whatever it had been that came at him in the half-dark gas station yard, it was something new.

Suddenly a fractured sort of howl sounded from Chris’s right, and he couldn’t prevent his lizard brain from making him bolt. He ran toward where he thought his car would be. He knew he was somewhere in the preserve now, but he wasn’t sure where. Not after years, not without any landmarks in the near dark.

And then, out of the blue, there was a snarl right behind him, a root of a tree across his path, and he felt the swoop in his stomach when he tripped and fell on his face.

He didn’t have his gun on him. It was in the glove box of his car, damn it! There was literally nothing he could do, this was it for him. Allison would be _so_ pissed off.

The creature stood over him, Chris could feel the panting breath on his neck. Now that he saw a clawed hand in his peripheral vision, he guessed it was a werewolf. A rogue omega, maybe?

The sounds it had been making were weird, though. Nothing like he’d ever heard before, which was saying something.

When the wolf didn’t attack, Chris carefully rolled onto his back to face his death. At least he would go with his metaphorical boots on, looking death eye to eye.

The wolf above him was in a deep alpha shift. The red eyes glowed at Chris, and the saliva from the panting mouth dripped on his neck.

Then, the wolf whined. The sound was deep in its throat, the sound almost sorrowful somehow, and Chris couldn’t understand. The wolf pressed its head down, scenting Chris’s neck as it lowered itself against him, pinning him to the ground.

It did nothing else, just settled on top of him, whining in an unsettling way, and clawed on the ground by Chris’s shoulders.

Because death seemed less imminent right then, Chris carefully raised his hands and slid his fingers into the wolf’s ruff. This had to be someone he knew, right? That was the only way this would be happening, the only reason he was still alive.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chris rasped, and the wolf whined louder. And then its hips made a few rocking motions, as if thrusting against Chris.

_Well, shit._

He’d only heard tales about this. About alphas going feral when they were cursed into a rut. The wolf was in control, not the human, although Chris personally didn’t believe in halves; werewolves weren’t half wolf, half human, but rather all werewolf.

“Hey, hey buddy, can you shift back for me?” The bulk of the alpha was huge, so it was a male. This meant only one thing. No other alpha could be here like this, not on Hale territory.

The wolf whined again, then the claws dug deeper into the soil underneath them, and the whine took a more pained form. The alpha shift receded, leaving back a smaller form, and very familiar features even in the beta shift.

“There you go, Derek, that’s it,” Chris praised him. “You’re in such great control, aren’t you?”

Derek let out a sob and hid his face into Chris’s neck again. He could do nothing but hold the shaking man on top of him. The very obvious erection against Chris’s hip didn’t bother him in the least. In fact… yeah.

“You got cursed?” Chris asked quietly, petting Derek’s naked back soothingly. “Nobody to help you out?”

Derek nodded. “Waited for it to pass,” he slurred around his fangs. “Didn’t.”

Of course he had. Derek was self-sufficient, selfless, and stubborn. Besides, Chris knew that you needed to literally fuck the rut out of your system to break the curse. Otherwise the wolf would lose their mind and become an omega, pack or not, alpha or not. _Jesus…._ He couldn’t let Derek Hale go like that.

“Hey, Derek, can you get off me? Maybe show me where my car is? I rented a house, we can go there, okay?” Chris spoke in what he hoped was a comforting, calm tone. His heart was beating hard, and his cock was… well, hard, and while he hadn’t consciously let himself think about Derek in a sexual way before—after what his sister did to Derek, there was no way—there was nobody else. Not for the situation at hand.

“Whuh?” Derek grunted and raised his head to stare at Chris. His gaze wasn’t as sharp as it usually would be. His eyes flickered from red to their normal color and back, and even in the darkness of the forest, with only the crescent moon’s light, he could tell Derek’s pupils were huge.

“You’re in a rut. You need to… to fuck, to break the curse. I can help you out.”

Derek seemed so confused, that Chris had to suppress a smile. The situation was incredibly absurd, wasn’t it?

“Off you get, let’s find my car,” Chris said firmly and pushed Derek’s shoulder.

 

Somehow, during the next five minutes, they made their way out of the woods and into the deserted parking lot at the gas station. It was well past midnight by then.

Chris ignored Derek’s nudity. He wondered if Derek could still do the full wolf shift and if that was where he’d lost his pants. However it had happened, Chris was happy that he wouldn’t have to have sex with an actual wolf-shaped werewolf. That was just a little too close to bestiality in his books.

Five more minutes brought them to the little cottage Chris had rented. He wasn’t even sure why he was in town, if he was honest, but right now he was glad he had the privacy of a building in the middle of nowhere. After all, he had a naked, grown man with red eyes, claws, fangs, and weird facial hair stepping out of his car.

Chris led a still-confused Derek into the cabin. It wasn’t much, but then all they needed was a bed.

He glanced at Derek as he locked the door from the inside, and wondered if he would have to wrangle Derek into the shower first, bed second. Derek had obviously been in the woods for a while, and he was smudged with dirt and who knew what.

“Okay, shower it is,” Chris said, and Derek’s gaze snapped into his in an almost-unnerving way. “Shower,” he repeated. “You’re filthy, and I need to clean up and probably prep myself first. I don’t have the healing factor you do.”

Every now and then, Derek’s gaze became sharper, and when Chris mentioned prepping himself, Derek even flushed red as if embarrassed, but it was all ruined by the way his cock bobbed in front of him, lewd as hell.

“Come on.” Chris managed to get them both into the shower and clean, but it was obvious that the rut was now taking hold again.

By the time Chris turned off the water, Derek was whining, and his hips were in constant movement. He was obviously trying to fight the alpha shift, too, and Chris could appreciate that. Having sex with an alpha-shifted wolf would be… well, it wasn’t a big step from the whole wolf shift.

Chris managed to get out of the shower without being molested, and he grabbed his lube from the toiletry kit on the counter. He knew he didn’t have much time, and if he hadn’t had a nice one-night stand couple of nights ago, he would’ve been quite a bit more worried than he was now.

Sure, he still needed all the stretching he could squeeze in—pun intended—but before that hook up, it had been _years_ and he liked to be even somewhat prepared for this.

“Bedroom,” he grunted at Derek who looked lost again. Chris waited for Derek and his bobbing, angry red cock to get out of his way and into the bedroom, before following. He lifted one foot on the bed and swiftly pushed lube inside himself, getting up to three, then four fingers in no time at all. Too little time, little enough for it to hurt, a voice in his head tried to tell him.

There wasn’t time for more. Not when Derek paced around the bed like a caged animal, his hands flexing and cock dribbling precome onto the wooden floor. The whining sound had stopped while Derek had moved to the bedroom, but it was back now, and there was a definite growl attached to it.

“Fine, fine,” Chris gasped, stuffing as much lube into his ass as he could. The whine was vanishing, and the growl was becoming stronger by the second, it seemed. “This will be interesting in the morning when you’re back to yourself….”

Chris tossed the lube away and got onto the bed on all fours. He could hear the moment when Derek stopped pacing, stopped making any sounds at all. Chris turned to look at him.

“Derek, come on. This is no time to think,” he said firmly. “Fuck me.”

The way Derek’s eyes burned red shouldn’t have made Chris’s cock jump, but it happened anyway. And then Derek was there, a hot, large form against his back, growling and ineffectively thrusting his hips against Chris’s ass.

“No, no, you need to aim,” Chris grunted after the third vigorous thrust. He reached back to take hold of Derek’s cock—part of him wondered if it was this big all the time, or if it changed like the other parts of Derek did between forms—and waited for him to let out a whine which meant he slowed down his movements for a second or two and helped Derek’s cock into his own ass.

Then Derek started to thrust wildly again, barely staying inside now that he’d gotten there, and all Chris could do was to try and not get squished under the wild being on his back.

This wasn’t Derek. At least not in his wildest dreams—and okay, maybe he’d had those sometimes—had he ever thought this sort of thing possible. He’d thought Derek being a courteous, careful lover, maybe secretly passionate, but the rut… there was nothing careful about it.

Derek growled and panted through the fierce fucking that moved Chris on the bed. He’d positioned himself in the middle of it on purpose, but he was still sliding towards the headboard at an alarming rate.

It wasn’t pleasurable for him, being used like this. In another situation, having a big cock in his ass, being thoroughly fucked, would’ve been amazing. This was only uncomfortable and on the painful side, even as he forced his body to accept the thrusts that seemed never-ending.

And then… then another thing happened. Something thing he’d thought old wives’ tales, lewd whispers and jokes amongst hunters.

“Holy f-fuck,” he gasped, when he felt something _more_ trying to get inside him. A knot. Werewolves really had those, at least Derek had one now.

Derek growled and began to grind his hips against Chris’s ass, as if to force the knot in.

Chris slapped one hand against the headboard and tried to keep himself upright with the other. The way Derek draped himself over him didn’t give him much leeway, though, and eventually, even with the thrusting slowed down to the steady yet forceful grind, Chris’s arms collapsed and he faceplanted into the pillows.

His cock wasn’t hard, hadn’t been since the first thrust, but he didn’t care. He just wanted this to be over already. The idea had been good, and maybe there was some sort of twisted nobility in giving Derek a hand, or ass, as it may have been. He just didn’t want the fucking knot and—suddenly it popped inside, and Derek made a broken sound, then slumped over him and started to come buckets inside Chris.

He could feel it somehow, the way Derek emptied himself and the knot held it all inside. The minute jerks of Derek’s hips made the knot press against Chris’s prostate. That, and the now gentler feel of it all, with the fact that the idea of all the cum inside him for the first time ever made his cock perk up again. It had nowhere to go, being squished as he was under Derek, but it all confused his body and his brain enough to make him feel… floaty.

Eventually, and Chris had no clue how long it had been, the knot started to fade ever so slowly, and Derek began to get his wits back.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured into Chris’s ear. When Chris looked at him, he could see Derek’s face in the handsome as ever human form and his eyes were squeezed shut.

“I’m not,” Chris found himself saying.

That made Derek’s eyes fly open. “W-what?”

“I was there. It wasn’t… pleasant, but I was there and you’re not cursed anymore.”

Derek swallowed hard. “I… uh….”

“Don’t talk. Wait until the morning at least before trying to make sense of this.” Chris tried to sound less begging, more asking.

Derek tried to move, then, the knot pressing against Chris’s prostate with the motion again, and he couldn’t help the long groan that escaped him. Derek froze. He was obviously going to ask if he’d hurt Chris, which made Chris turn his head so he could give Derek a side-eye like never before, which in turn made Derek snort. And press his hips back against Chris’s ass.

And then, then he started to rock his hips slowly, grinding his knot against Chris’s prostate like a fucking pro. Somehow Derek maneuvered them up a little, enough for him to slide a hand under Chris’s body and take hold of his cock.

“Jesus, Derek….”

“Hush, just enjoy it,” Derek murmured, and fucked him into a swift, mind-blowing orgasm.

Chris wasn’t sure if Derek came again, not with the amount of cum there was inside him and dripping out onto the bed and his thighs, but when he knew which way was up and which down again, he was lying on the bed with Derek looking at him.

Derek had cleaned him up a bit and looked thoroughly human and like his normal self again.

“Thank you,” he said and flushed pink when Chris tried to look into his eyes.

“You’re welcome.”

Derek swallowed hard and seemed to think about what he wanted to say. “I didn’t think you were in town. Or that you were….”

“Bisexual?”

“So self-sacrificing,” Derek said in a dry tone, making Chris chuckle tiredly.

“I’m not. Part of me thought it was hot from the start.”

Derek frowned. “But it must’ve hurt.”

“It did,” Chris answered honestly. “But it wasn’t horrible, and there’s no way I would’ve not helped somehow if you were in trouble, Derek.”

Derek look at him at that, and they locked gazes. “Because you’re not my enemy.”

“No, and you’re not mine, either.” Chris hoped he managed to convey the extra feeling he couldn’t quite put to words when he reached to touch Derek’s hand.

Derek looked at their hands and nodded slowly. “Stiles will never let this go.”

Chris wasn’t really surprised that was where Derek’s mind had gone. He laughed. “Given that he’s fucking your uncle means he has no leg to stand on.”

Derek made a mildly disturbed face before laughing, too. “I had no idea.”

“They think they’re being subtle, even when they call me for research stuff. They’re not.”

For the time being, Derek looked delighted and relaxed, and that was more than Chris could hope for.

“Is there space in your pack for an ex-hunter?” he asked quietly, spontaneously. He hadn’t thought of the words, they just came out somehow.

Derek gave him a smile. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay.”

They slowly fell asleep holding hands, which was a bit odd maybe, given that they’d just fucked like animals.

In the morning, they took a shower together, then fucked again—slightly less like animals and more like humans—and when they got to the Hale house later, neither of them could walk quite right, to the thorough amusement of the rest of the pack. After all, it took effort to fuck a werewolf into such condition. Chris felt quite proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This was my take on "feral behavior" for the Kink Bingo. It's also my first time writing Chris and Derek together. To me, Chris is pragmatic and curious, and Derek would try not to alarm anyone and keep things to himself until it's too late. I hope I did them justice.


End file.
